


Личная ночь клише Юн Джонхана

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: AU, где Сынчоль тащит с собой Джонхана на вечеринку в качестве прикрытия, после чего они разделяются, а дальше Джонхан ничего не помнит.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	Личная ночь клише Юн Джонхана

Сынчоль зовет Джонхана на вечеринку в качестве своего плюс-один, чтобы показать своему бывшему, что он с легкостью найдет замену. Джонхан долго не соглашается, потому что, когда Сынчоль найдет на вечеринке реальную замену, он останется в чужом доме один. Более того, он совсем не знает этого Ким Мингю, чтобы потом слоняться по его дому или занять какой-нибудь угол в одиночестве.

Еще Джонхан говорит, что Хансоль знает его в лицо и тут же раскусит аферу Сынчоля. Ни тот, ни другой аргумент не убеждают Чхве оставить своего — вероятно — единственного друга в покое, поэтому без пятнадцати девять они оба стоят на пороге дома Мингю.

Отсюда прекрасно слышится громкая музыка и голоса многочисленных людей, уже пришедших сюда. Сегодня пятница. Прекрасный тайминг, чтобы напиться, оклематься и вновь научиться дышать перед очередной учебной неделей.

Джонхан не собирается проходить через эти стадии, но затем дверь открывается. И открывает ее Хансоль.

— Привет, _Джонхан_ , — первым делом говорит он и с усмешкой смотрит на Сынчоля. Джонхан кивает в ответ и протискивается вперед в проем, стараясь покинуть зону поражения до того, как эти двое начнут ссориться вновь.

Когда музыка заглушает голоса Сынчоля и Хансоля, Джонхан позволяет себе вздохнуть и осмотреться. Много лиц, он не может узнать ни одного. Джонхан думает, знает ли сам хозяин вечеринки хоть половину присутствующих людей, но быстро забивает, считая это не своей проблемой.

Он просто посидит где-нибудь, подождет, пока Сынчоль окончательно выйдет из себя и напьется, чтобы потом отнести его домой. По расчетам Джонхана, на это уйдет не больше полутора часов.

Если Сынчоль найдет крепкий алкоголь, то часа.

Джонхану и самому хочется что-нибудь выпить, но он должен сдерживать себя, если не хочет потом страдать от похмелья. Впрочем, Мингю просто обязан иметь у себя в запасе что-то безалкогольное.

Маневрируя между подвыпившими телами, Джонхан вскоре находит кухню. Он здесь не один. Несколько человек разливают себе по стаканчикам алкоголь вперемешку с колой. Джонхан не знает, стоит ли ему вставать в очередь, поэтому неловко мнется у стола, пока парень, заведующий раздачей, не освобождается. Он смотрит на Джонхана, пытаясь узнать, но Джонхан и сам не знает, кто перед ним.

— Мингю, — все же представляется парень.

_Ах вот оно что._

— Джонхан, — называет свое имя и пожимает протянутую руку. Мингю заинтересованно скользит взглядом по его лицу, прежде чем достать чистый стаканчик. — Я с Сынчолем, — поясняет он, на что Мингю непонимающе хмурит брови. — Тот, который с Хансолем собачится.

Мингю думает еще пару секунд, прежде чем выдать многозначительное «а» и протянуть Джонхану наполненный стаканчик.

— С Купсом, — кивает сам себе Мингю и дружелюбно улыбается. — Приятно проведи время!

Джонхан слабо кивает и поднимает свой стаканчик, в благодарность. Он разворачивается, чтобы оставить Мингю и найти себе укромное место. Напиток — не безалкогольный, но Джонхан не собирается выпивать его залпом. Просто пригубит, чтобы немного приподнять себе настроение, затем постарается найти Сынчоля и проследить, чтобы тот не разбил ни одной вазы.

Чхве находится сразу. Впрочем, они оба, сразу и в одном месте.

С дивана, на который садится Джонхан, прекрасно их видно. Они стоят на другом конце комнаты, у окна, вновь ругаются. Хотя, может, они и не прекращали. Сейчас говорит Хансоль, а Сынчоль его слушает, руки у него сжаты в кулак.

Когда начнется драка, Джонхан не побежит их разнимать. Сынчолю несколько синяков не повредят; к тому же, побитый Сынчоль — Сынчоль, который не сопротивляется, когда его насильно тащат домой.

Джонхан делает глоток, прежде чем расслабиться и откинуться на спинку дивана, где планирует провести ближайший час, наблюдая за представлением перед собой.

Не ожидая, что кто-то прокашляется прямо над его ухом, пугая так, что Джонхан чуть не проливает все содержимое стаканчика на себя. Джонхан поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть придурка; сердце все еще бьется после испытанного шока. Он очень хочет сказать все, что думает, но застывает, не ожидая давления со стороны.

А давление есть. Начиная с чужих красивых глаз и заканчивая тем, насколько близко они к Джонхану.

— Нет ни одной причины, чтобы ты и я были одни этим вечером, — говорит парень, и где-то на этом моменте Джонхан чувствует, что что-то в его планах пошло не так, как он предполагал.

Пока тот перемещается на свободное место на диване возле Джонхана, Джонхан делает пару глотков, чтобы иметь причину не отвечать. Он уже выпил больше, чем хотел, но к нему сейчас явно подкатывают, а он не знает, что с этим делать.

Его окучивают, а он не думает, что может это себе сейчас позволить. Особенно, когда кулаки сжимаются уже у Хансоля. На секунду он даже забывает, кто он и кто находится рядом с ним, но потом перед глазами вновь находится лицо зачем-то вставшего и загородившего собой весь обзор парня.

— Следишь за бывшим?

Джонхан дергается.

— Бывшим? — переспрашивает он.

— Вряд ли после того, как он тебя оставил одного, он будет твоим нынешним, — пожимает плечами.

Двух секунд хватает Джонхану, чтобы представить себя и Сынчоля вместе и скривиться всем своим существом. Никогда в жизни.

— Мы просто друзья, — фыркает и делает еще глоток, чтобы избавиться от послевкусия своих мыслей.

— Это хорошо, — соглашается парень. — Значит ты не обязан нянчиться с ним, он уже большой мальчик. Сам справится со своими проблемами. А ты можешь провести этот вечер с пользой.

Джонхан смотрит на протянутую руку, обдумывая все плюсы и минусы. Учитывая, что он совершенно не знает человека перед собой, минусов больше.

С другой стороны, ему тоже хочется провести время весело.

Он принимает предложение и опустошает стаканчик.

Немного веселья ему не навредит.

Джонхан просыпается от шуршащего звука, противно громкого и отдающегося в его голове.

С первой попытки открыть глаза полностью не получается. Сквозь единственно удавшиеся щели он видит перед собой белый потолок. Еще кусок люстры. У Джонхана нет сил, чтобы осмотреться.

Есть абсолютное понимание, что если он сейчас встанет, то умрет от перегрузки. Или от болей в шее и спине. Или от сушняка. У него дикое похмелье, а шуршащий звук все не прекращается.

Игнорируя боль и подозрительный хруст в шее, он немного поворачивает голову и сталкивается взглядами с Мингю.

Точно, Мингю. Он у него дома. После вечеринки. Что он тут забыл?

— Проснулся, — констатирует Мингю, совершенно безэмоционально. По его лицу невозможно понять, злится он или нет.

Мингю держит в руках несколько смятых стаканчиков. Джонхан думает, что нашел источник того звука.

Когда Джонхан принимает сидячее положение, он не может держать лицо и хватается за кружащуюся голову.

— Пойдем, — хмыкает Мингю, — я дам тебе аспирин.

Джонхан слабо кивает, потому что даже такое действие отдается болью, и следует за Мингю на кухню. По дороге он смотрит по сторонам, но, кроме полного беспорядка, не видит никаких следов жизни.

— Я у тебя остался один? — недоуменно спрашивает Джонхан.

— Нет, еще твой друг, Купс, — отвечает Мингю. Джонхан тянет: «а», потому что подобным исходом совсем удивлен. — Полиция разогнала всех еще в четыре утра.

Джонхан вновь хочет угукнуть в ответ, но тут же цепляется за последние услышанные слова.

— _Полиция?_

— Да, — подтверждает Мингю, — но ты вернулся уже после нее и завалился на диван.

— Ничего не помню, — признается Джонхан.

Мингю понимающе кивает и протягивает ему стакан с водой и таблетку.

— Я приготовлю яичницу, — вздыхает он, поворачиваясь к гарнитуру и видя, что тот тоже захламлен мусором после вечеринки. Мингю недолго смотрит на это, прежде чем свалить все на пол. — Но в благодарность ты поможешь с уборкой.

— Конечно, — без колебаний соглашается Джонхан и принимает аспирин. Он досадно стонет. — Что за чушь, я ни черта не помню. Вернулся после полиции? Откуда вернулся? Куда я уходил? Почему я вернулся в таком ужасном состоянии, что тут же отрубился? — Джонхан прячет лицо в ладонях. — Что за адская ночка.

— Совсем ничего не помнишь? — участливо спрашивает Мингю.

Джонхан задумывается, концентрируясь на пустоте в своей голове и даже переставая дышать.

— Почти ничего, — наконец говорит он, не открывая глаза и пытаясь вспомнить. — Там был какой-то парень.

— О, — довольно выдает Мингю. — Значит не все потеряно. Как его зовут?

— Что-то на «Д».

— А как он выглядит?

— Брюнет, кажется, — неуверенно отвечает Джонхан. — Или шатен, освещение было не очень.

Мингю оглядывается на него, и в его глазах Джонхан видит то, что и сам понимает.

— Да ты попал, парень, — усмехается Мингю. — Уже все готово. Может, на сытый желудок ты вспомнишь больше.

Джонхан кивает. Его ведет на запах еды, и ни о чем другом он думать в данный момент не может.

— И какие у тебя планы?

— У меня?

— Это не я сам себя выкрал с вечеринки, — напоминает Джонхан.

— Ты сам согласился, — возражает Джису.

— Да, — уступает ему Джонхан, — но я бы хотел, чтобы это решение было удачным. В конце концов, мы еще недалеко ушли, я всегда могу вернуться.

Джису смотрит на него неопределенно, прежде чем крепко схватить за руку и побежать вперед. Уже через несколько секунд Джонхан задыхается, но не может перестать бежать.

Район, в котором находится дом Мингю, состоит из одинаковых домов в два этажа. Не во всех, но во многих в поздний час уже выключен свет. Пока они бегут по узким улочкам, Джонхан гадает, заметил или услышал кто-то их топот или громкое сбившееся дыхание. Потому что у Джонхана сердце буквально заходится и ему кажется, что это слышно за километр отсюда.

Когда Джису все же останавливается, Джонхан не может понять, где они находятся, а темнота и почти полное отсутствие освещения никак не способствуют координации.

— Где мы?

— Возле парка, — отвечает Джису и указывает куда-то в сторону.

Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, Джонхан действительно видит забор, деревья и даже пару фонарей.

— Вход не главный, но там дальше все не так плачевно, — убеждает его Джису.

— И мы просто будет бродить по парку? — сомневается Джонхан.

— В центре есть парк аттракционов, — не отступается Джису.

— Разве не поздно? — и, не давая ответить, добавляет: — С чего ты вообще решил, что я захочу туда?

— Во-первых, они работают до одиннадцати, а сейчас еще даже десяти нет. Если поспешим, успеем сходить на несколько, — начинает, полностью уверенный в своей позиции. — Во-вторых, да, ты определенно нуждаешься в аттракционах. Это видно по твоему лицу.

Джонхан вскидывает брови.

— По моему лицу видно? — переспрашивает он. — И что же не так с моим лицом?

Джонхан ожидает услышать извинения и, может, парочку комплиментов, но вместо этого Джису говорит:

— У тебя выражение такое кислое, что им можно капусту квасить, — фыркает. — Поднесешь к голове на пару минут — и готово.

Джису смеется и убегает от искренне желающего ему врезать Джонхана прямо в парк, заманивая за собой и не оставляя Джонхану ни шанса.

Чем ближе к аттракционам, тем больше людей они встречают. Джису все же получил несколько несильных ударов по спине от Джонхана, но не то, чтобы это принесло ему много дискомфорта. Джонхан все еще настроен скептически по отношению к предложенному развлечению, пусть и провожает подростков со сладкой ватой заинтересованными взглядами.

Джонхан облегченно вздыхает, когда видит, что некоторые особо экстремальные зоны уже закрыты. У них есть чуть больше, чем полчаса до закрытия, поэтому много они не обойдут. Джонхан не хочет это признавать, но этот факт делает его настроение несколько ниже.

Джису говорит подождать его, пока он купит билеты. Это делает Джонхана еще чуточку грустнее, потому что он видит, насколько очередь большая, и это отнимает у них время.

Погружаясь в пучины своей внезапной тоски, Джонхан не следит за тем, что происходит в реальном мире. Ему кажется, что Джису в стал в очередь секунду назад, но вот он уже врезается в Джонхана и вновь тащит его куда-то. Джонхан не видит куда, но потом они проходят через турникеты и заходят в какое-то помещение. Дверь за ними закрывается с грохотом. Плохое освещение, темно, а хватка на руке пропадает. Джонхан вообще перестает чувствовать присутствие парня рядом с собой.

— Джису? — неловко зовет он, пытаясь вглядеться в пространство перед собой. — Придурок, ты где?

Джонхан слышит смешок где-то впереди и начинает закипать. Он нащупывает рукой стену и начинает идти. Когда он выберется, он его за уши оттаскает по всему району. Джонхан оповещает Джису об этом вслух, достаточно громко, чтобы быть уверенным — тот услышит.

Голос Джису, отвечающий, что ему сначала нужно найти его, звучит приглушенно. Это подстегивает Джонхана ускорить шаг.

Когда кто-то дергает его за хвост, Джонхан шипит, но руками ловит только воздух.

Джису играется с ним, то хлопая в ладони где-то прямо перед носом, то щелкая по плечам, не давая сконцентрироваться. Джонхан думает, что он слишком легкая мишень, потому что совершенно не умеет тихо ходить и дышит очень громко. И сам он очень плох, чтобы тоже уметь так легко определять положение человека.

Но в какой-то момент он осознает, что стоит на одном месте долго, не двигаясь, и что Джису его ни разу не тронул за прошедшую минуту.

Джонхан зовет это интуицией, но он абсолютно уверен, что Джису стоит прямо перед ним, и ему не приходится прикладывать усилий, чтобы схватить его за руку, застывшую возле собственного лица.

— Поймал, — торжествует он.

— Поймал, — соглашается Джису. — Пойдем, нам нужно успеть еще пару вещей.

На улице Джонхан щурится, привыкая к ярким огням аттракционов, и поворачивается к Джису, чтобы спросить, куда дальше.

И замечает, что в руках у него три билета.

— Ты один потерял?

Джису качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит. — Так задумывалось. Просто думаю, что сделать в первую очередь.

Джонхан проверяет время.

— Тогда думай быстрее, у нас осталось меньше двадцати минут.

Проходит несколько секунд, Джису кивает сам себе и произносит:

— Пошли на колесо.

С колеса вид красивый. Наверное.

Днем, когда видны все окрестности, или вечером, когда солнце садится и небо окрашено в красный и оранжевый. Ночью же виднеются городские огни где-то далеко, а ближайшие районы кажутся неравномерной россыпью золота. Небо черное, кроме нескольких звезд, не видно ничего.

Джонхан садится на скамейку, чувствуя, что наконец-то может перевести дыхание.

— Не спи, — говорит ему Джису, подсаживаясь.

— Твоя вина, если я усну, — фыркает Джонхан и тянется. — Сейчас бы забрал бездыханное тело Чоля домой и лег бы спать. Ты рушишь мне весь режим.

— Какой вредный, — смеется Джису. — У меня есть еще средство, чтобы взбодрить тебя. А сейчас, что насчет фото на память?

Средство, о котором говорил Джису, вызывает у Джонхана скептицизм, стоит ему только взглянуть на большую детскую карусель.

Сначала он говорит, чтобы Джису сам шел туда или еще дальше, но Джису не двигается, протягивая ему билет и смотря на Джонхана с ухмылкой на губах и явным весельем в глазах.

Джонхан хочет считать себя твердым человеком, способным отстоять свою позицию, но он не выдерживает чужого взгляда, выхватывает билет и, краснея, идет, чтобы успеть на последний заход до закрытия.

Он упорно игнорирует довольный вид Джису, смеющихся детей и подростков вокруг себя. Первые двадцать секунд. Потом сдается, чувствуя, как вместе с этим с его плеч будто исчезает гора, а он сам может может наконец расслабиться.

Еще Джису покупает им сладкую вату, и с подъемом сахара в крови Джонхан думает, что еще не скоро сможет уснуть.

— С именем все еще беда?

Джонхан кивает.

— Я относительно помню, почему ушел, — говорит он, Мингю внимательно слушает, — но все равно не могу понять, где был все то время до приезда копов. Это же не час и не два, целая куча времени. На что я мог его потратить?

— А может, — Мингю не договаривает и выразительно смотрит на Джонхана.

Джонхан смотрит в ответ, прислушивается к собственным ощущениям.

— Нет, определенно, нет, — отрицает он.

Мингю кивает, принимая ответ, но все равно бросает на Джонхана короткие взгляды. Они не то, чтобы хорошо знакомы, но он ощущает какое-то изменение в Джонхане, и не может понять, что это за изменение.

— Вкусно, между прочим, — говорит Джонхан.

— Всего лишь яичница, — отмахивается Мингю, улыбаясь. — Знаешь, я не наелся. Может, еще порцию?

Джонхан быстро начинает кивать, в его животе — черная дыра. В его голове, впрочем, тоже.

Джису пытается удивить, доставая из-за спины бутылку вина. Джонхан пытается сделать вид, будто удивлен, хотя видел, как Джису отходил ненадолго, пока сам Джонхан еще полторы минуты оставался на карусели.

Они сидят на траве в паре метрах от аллеи, под деревьями, но света от парковых фонарей хватает.

— Это не понижение градуса?

Джису хмурит брови, наигранно сильно задумываясь.

— Ты пил давно, немного, — перечисляет он. — Это не считается.

— Ты будешь виноват, если меня стошнит, — хмыкает Джонхан.

— Хватит скидывать на меня всю ответственность, ты, — смеется Джису, — олицетворение вредности.

— Я не _олицетворение вредности_ , — возражает Джонхан. — Ты не купил стаканчики?

— Пф, кто пьет вино из стаканчиков?

— Кто пьет вино из горла?

— Безграничные романтики, — воодушевленно вздыхает Джису. — Таким личностям, как ты, не понять.

Джонхан закатывает глаза.

— Хоть штопор у тебя есть?

— Обижаешь.

Пока Джису ищет по карманам что-то, что он назвал ранее штопором, Джонхан разваливается на траве. Земля уже не теплая, но лежать можно. После характерного хлопка, Джонхан поворачивает в его сторону голову.

— Ваше здоровье, — говорит Джису, прежде чем начать пить.

— Не пролей на себя, — кидает ему Джонхан. — Вино не отстирывается.

Когда Джису отрывается от бутылки и протягивает ее Джонхану, он отвечает:

— Сам на траве разлегся, — начинает. — Не боишься испачкать волосы?

— Всего лишь волосы, что в них особенного? — произносит, прежде чем отпить немного.

— Так я и поверил.

Джонхан надеется, что по его взгляду понятно, насколько ему плевать на чужое мнение. Если Джису продолжит его доставать в том же духе, одной бутылки им будет мало.

Джонхан выглядывает в дверной проем, а Мингю добавляет еще два яйца на сковороду, когда они оба слышат шаги с лестницы.

Это Сынчоль. В худшем своем проявлении. Джонхан благодарит судьбу за то, что проснулся раньше. И теперь может со всей души издеваться над Чхве.

Сынчоль больше, чем просто «помятый». Когда он садится за стол, а Мингю перед ним раскладывает еду, а также стакан с аспирином, он не двигается, словно не полностью прогрузился.

— Я слышал голоса, — подает голос Сынчоль еще через какое-то время. Обычно, после сна его голос хриплый, но этим утром Джонхану приходится постараться изо всех сил, чтобы разобрать кашу из слов друга. — Джонхан, это ты?

— Выпей, — смеется Мингю, пододвигая к нему стакан и закидывая в него таблетку. От чужого голоса Сынчоль хмурится.

Выпив лекарство, он продолжает сидеть, бессмысленно уставившись в свою тарелку.

— Мне тебя с ложки покормить? — не выдерживает Джонхан. Сынчоль поднимает на него взгляд, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но передумывает.

Сынчоля немного ведет. Он почему-то всматривается в Джонхана, прежде чем округлить глаза и окончательно проснуться.

— Джонхан, что ты сделал со своими волосами?

— А что я сделал со своими волосами? — не понимает он и тянется рукой к хвосту.

Но ловит только воздух.

Когда Джонхан на сверхзвуковой уносится в ванную, Мингю понимает, о каких изменениях ему подсказывало подсознание. Сынчоль все так же сидит на месте, не притронувшись к еде, а в его глазах — попытка познать смысл мироздания.

Сынчоль начинает есть незадолго до того, как Джонхан возвращается. У его глаз примерно такое же выражение, какое было недавно у Сынчоля. Рукой он продолжает касаться места, где еще вчера собирал хвост.

— Это все этот придурок, — шипит он. — Это точно из-за него.

— _Этот придурок?_ — с усмешкой переспрашивает Сынчоль и играет бровями.

— Ночное увлечение Джонхана, — поясняет Мингю. — Настолько яркое, что он теперь не может вспомнить ни имени, ни внешности.

Сынчоль присвистывает.

— У кого-то была веселая ночка, — тянет он.

— Кто бы говорил, — бросает ему Джонхан, кривя рот. — У самого шея вся в следах.

Сынчоль не отнекивается, только выглядит еще довольней и выпрямляется на стуле, будто пытаясь показать всем своим видом Джонхану, насколько он прав.

Будто Джонхан не понимает. Но Сынчолю нравится добивать:

— Знаешь, они были потрясающими.

— _«Ими»_? — переспрашивает Джонхан, предчувствуя, что делает это зря.

— «Ими», — подтверждает Сынчоль. — Ты не представляешь, какой Хао гибкий.

— Хао? — включается в беседу Мингю.

— Который с Джуном, — поясняет Сынчоль.

— А, — восклицает Мингю. — Диэйт.

Сынчоль пожимает плечами.

— Лучшая ночь, — подводит итог он.

Джонхан мычит, хмурясь и желая поскорей перевести тему.

— Я надеялся, тебя Хансоль побил, — озвучивает он.

— Он хотел, — не отрицает Сынчоль, — но не успел. Меня увели раньше, чем он смог дотронуться до меня, — он замолкает, давая возможность другим сказать что-нибудь, но Мингю поглощен едой, а Джонхан его игнорирует. — В любом случае, не мне сейчас рассуждать о ночном веселье. Тебе явно повезло больше, — Сынчоль ловит взгляд Джонхана и указывает себе под подбородком. — Еще один подарок от «того придурка»?

Глаза Джонхана раскрываются шире, он быстро нащупывает пальцами пострадавший участок, и закатывает глаза, проговаривая ругательства.

— Я убью его.

Мингю кратко смеется.

— Сначала вспомни его имя.

В круглосуточном маркете, кроме Джонхана, Джису и продавца, никого нет.

Джонхан стоит у кассы, ожидая, пока им разогревают покупку. И он, и продавец бросают взгляды на сидящего за столиком в нескольких метрах от них Джису. Он сидит прямо, настолько ровно, что кажется, будто его спину привязали к спинке стула, и смотрит прямо на поверхность стола. Джонхан не видит его глаз, но отчего-то уверен, что они полны отчаяния и желания отказаться.

Когда продавец передает Джонхану поднос, он в очередной раз переспрашивает, нужно ли им что-нибудь еще. Джонхан отказывается, продавец вздыхает и уходит в подсобное помещение, чтобы заранее найти швабру.

Джонхан тоже вздыхает, обдумывая, есть ли у него еще возможность свести все в шутку, но он не хочет задеть уверенность Джису.

Джонхан взял его на слабо, и теперь ни один из них не рад.

— Мы можем уйти, — предлагает он. — Я никому ничего не скажу. Просто забудем об этом инциденте.

Джису бы очень хотел, но еще он очень пьян и не хочет казаться трусом в чужих глазах. Хотя оба знают, насколько, в то же время, он хочет быть за десятки километров от этого места.

Джису отрицательно машет головой, Джонхан вздыхает; медлит, но все же ставит поднос с тарелкой перед ним.

Джонхан отворачивается, когда Джису берется за палочки. Продавец стоит наготове.

Рефлексы не заставляют себя долго ждать.

Сынчоль замечает, что Джонхан не двигается, не моргает и, кажется, не дышит, и собирается позвать того, спросить, что случилось, но Джонхан раньше возвращается в реальность и досадно стонет, хватаясь за голову.

— Я заставил его съесть сундегук, — говорит он, так, будто сам не может поверить в собственные слова.

Сынчоль кривится, а у Мингю загораются глаза:

— Прям съесть?

Джонхан смотрит на него и не понимает чужого наивного любопытства.

— Нет, но он попытался, — отвечает Джонхан. Сынчоль еще больше кривится и машет руками.

— Смените тему, — просит он. Джонхан ведет плечами.

— Зато я вспомнил, куда делись мои волосы.

— Куда? — спрашивает Сынчоль, радуясь, что Джонхан не стал над ним издеваться.

— Мой дом был недалеко, — начинает Джонхан. — Я отвел его туда, чтобы привести в порядок и переодеться. Ему, ну, и мне.

— Надеюсь, ты все сразу в машинку бросил, — вставляет Сынчоль. — Иначе я больше туда ни ногой.

— Звучит, как хорошая идея, — хмыкает Джонхан, прежде чем продолжить. — Я без понятия, чем руководствовался, но я предложил забрать ему мою гордость взамен своей. Он и отстриг мне волосы.

— Странные у тебя представления о гордости, — комментирует Сынчоль.

— Ты имеешь что-то против моих волос? — возмущается Джонхан. — Они прекрасны. Я отращивал их не один год!

Сынчоль спорит с Джонханом, убеждая того, что это _всего лишь_ прическа, пока Мингю их не разнимает, отвлекая своим замечанием:

— По крайней мере, это ты предложил ему отрезать тебе волосы, так что за это ты его не можешь убить.

— У него еще есть попытка с засосом, — напоминает Сынчоль. — Хотя я уже не удивлюсь, если он сам был инициатором.

Джонхан пинает его по ногам под столом, заставляя зашипеть от боли.

— Вы не помогаете.

Они сворачивают на улицу, где находится дом Мингю, и уже отсюда Джонхан может слышать музыку. Он удивляется, как соседи еще не вызвали полицию.

Джису не хочет возвращаться на вечеринку, но Джонхан его уговаривает, повторяя, что они должны проверить Сынчоля. Пусть у Джонхана в голове туман, он не может забыть своих прямых обязанностей. Когда Джонхан упоминает имя друга, Джису не хочет никуда идти еще сильней, но он не может отпустить Джонхана одного.

Оба удивляются, чувствуя запах дыма и мяса, а также слыша громкий смех уже не внутри, а снаружи дома. Они обходят участок, чтобы выйти на задний двор и увидеть еще большее количество народа, чем они себе представляли.

У мангала толпятся несколько парней, одежда одного из которых начинает гореть. Джису кидается вперед, чтобы помочь и, возможно, предотвратить будущие несчастные случаи. Джонхан надеется, что Джису еще способен контролировать себя и сам не станет новой жертвой.

Джонхан не идет за ним, он высматривает в стоящих вокруг него лицо Сынчоля, но того здесь явно нет.

Он замечает заходящего в дом Мингю и спешит за ним, чтобы спросить, не знает ли он, где находится Сынчоль. Он догоняет его уже в гостиной.

У Мингю лицо встревоженное, ему явно не нравится то, что происходит вокруг; он потерял контроль над ситуацией около часа назад.

Мингю ему не помогает. Он говорит, что Сынчоля увели уже давно и что он не следил за этим. Когда Джонхан хочет спросить, кто увел и куда, Мингю резко меняется в лице, что-то бормочет про второй этаж и оставляет растерянного Джонхана одного.

Джонхан стоит на месте, думая, что ему делать дальше, но все решено за него, когда из ниоткуда появляется Джису и кричит прямо в лицо, чтобы было слышно сквозь музыку:

— _Бежим_ , кто-то вызвал копов.

Джису начинает пробираться сквозь толпу, не отпуская руку Джонхана, а тот идет прямо за ним. Оба начинают бежать, стоит им выйти на улицу.

Джонхан видит огни полицейских машин и ускоряется, обгоняя Джису; теперь он тот, кто ведет.

Бежит так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь и он умрет, если остановится. Джису позади него смеется и сбивает дыхание. Джонхан не сдерживает улыбку.

Они петляют по улочкам, стремясь к противоположному от Мингю и стражей порядка направлению.

Джонхан не следит за тем, куда именно они бегут и как оттуда им придется выбираться. Все, чего он хочет — чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась.

Он спотыкается на очередном повороте, но его успевает подхватить Джису. Они подходят к забору, ограждающему территорию одного из ближайших домов. Джису опирается спиной о забор, чтобы перевести дыхание. Покрасневший от продолжительного бега, он не сдерживает смешок и смотрит на Джонхана своими искрящимися глазами.

— Если бы я был твоим парнем, — говорит Джису, — я бы тебя никогда не отпускал.

Джису улыбается. Джонхан смотрит на его улыбку. Его сердце то ли бьется слишком быстро, то ли давно остановилось.

Он целует его первым.

***

Сынчоль просит Джонхана позвонить ему, потому что не может понять, где оставил свой телефон. Джонхан шарит по карманам, но понимает, что не может найти свой.

Мингю говорит, что телефон Сынчоля скорее всего остался в комнате, где он спал, но Сынчоль все равно начинает пыхтеть на Джонхана.

— Ты потерял телефон! — негодует он.

Джонхан закатывает глаза, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы помочь Мингю с посудой.

— Это всего лишь телефон, — произносит Джонхан.

— _Придурок_ , — не унимается Сынчоль, — а как же все наши селфи?

— _Придурок_ , это ты обожаешь фотографироваться, — фыркает Джонхан, — они все на твоем телефоне. Ты-то свой не посеял?

Сынчоль не выглядит убежденным, но покидает кухню, чтобы подняться в комнату, где спал.

Пока Джонхан моет посуду, Мингю достает из шкафов пакеты для мусора.

— Ты так и не вспомнил его имени? — участливо спрашивает Мингю. Джонхан качает головой.

— Что-то на «джи», — озвучивает свои мысли он.

— Уджи? — предполагает Мингю.

— Нет, — произносит Джонхан, несколько раз прокрутив новое имя в своей голове. — Не то. А впрочем, какая разница. Если это была лишь ночь для развлечений, после которой я остался ни с чем, это не имеет смысла.

Мингю подходит ближе, заглядывая в глаза. Джонхан показательно не отводит взгляд.

— Джонхан, ты вспомнил что-то еще?

Джонхан молчит некоторое время.

— Я сказал, — тихо говорит он, — это не имеет значения. Когда я проснулся один.

Мингю хочет продолжить спрашивать, но с лестницы слышатся торопливые шаги возвращающегося Сынчоля. Джонхан держит лицо, чтобы не дать другу тему для новых вопросов.

Когда Сынчоль стоит на пороге кухни, выглядит он как-то непонятно.

— Нашел телефон? — первым спрашивает Джонхан.

— Да, — кивает тот. — И еще кое-что.

Джонхан вскидывает бровь, намекая на продолжение. Сынчоль делает глубокий вдох и продолжает:

— _Джун и Хао_.

Джонхану требуется приложить усилия, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит, а Мингю накрывает ладонью глаза.

— Черт, ты что, не видел их, когда проснулся? — не понимает он.

Сынчоль ведет плечами.

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Кажется, я был не в состоянии вообще что-либо понять тогда.

Джонхан думает, что в этом весь Сынчоль.

Мингю хлопает ладонями, привлекая внимание обоих и заставляя себя слушать.

— Хорошо, лишние руки не помешают, — говорит он. — Ты, — указывает на Сынчоля, — будишь и приводишь в порядок своих партнеров, затем приводишь их сюда и мы все вместе начинаем убирать каждый квадратный сантиметр в этом доме.

— И снаружи, — напоминает Джонхан.

— И снаружи, — повторяет Мингю.

Они возвращаются домой под вечер.

Сынчоль сразу идет в душ, чтобы отмыться от всей грязи, что он на себя собрал у Мингю. Джонхан уступает ему, понимая, что он хотя бы мылся прошедшей ночью.

Он поднимается в свою комнату и сразу находит на кровати валяющийся телефон.

Джонхан крутит его в руках, не решаясь включить и проверить свою догадку. В конце концов, он просто опять кидает его на кровать.

Джонхан садится на пол и вытягивает ноги. Те отдаются приятной болью. Джонхану хочется не столько принять душ, сколько завалиться спать и пролежать в отключке несколько суток. У него болит буквально все, каждая мышца его бренного тела нуждается в расслаблении.  
Ему кажется, что после всех своих приключений и уборки, у него появляются галлюцинации.

Что-то вроде несуществующих звуков. У него, например, стук о стекло. Как когда ветки особенно высокого дерева бьются при сильном ветре в окно.

Звук не прекращается, повторяясь с коротким промежутком времени, поэтому Джонхан мажет взглядом по комнате, пока не останавливает его на окне.

За мгновение до того, как он моргает, ему кажется, он что-то видит.

Кряхтя, Джонхан встает на ноги и подходит к окну. Ему повезло, что оно закрыто, потому что в следующую секунду о стекло где-то перед его носом бьется мелкий камень. Джонхан смотрит вниз на улицу, поджимает губы, но все же открывает окно.

— И что, ты думаешь, ты делаешь? — кричит он, не заботясь, что кто-то еще услышит.

— Бросаю камни в твое окно, — по-идиотски уверенно отвечает Джису. — На что еще это похоже?

Джонхан фыркает.

— На пустую трату времени, очевидно, — отвечает он.

Джису пожимает плечами и несколько раз кружится на месте, разведя руки в стороны. Джонхан закатывает глаза и прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Его комната на втором этаже, и он не хочет, чтобы Джису увидел, что он дает слабину.

— А ты выглядишь, как ангел, в лунном свете, — продолжает Джису.

— Но луны нет, — отмечает Джонхан, высовывая руку наружу, чтобы показать на небо.

— А ты все равно ангел, — не отступается Джису.

Джонхан слышит голос Сынчоля, спрашивающего, что происходит, и быстро отмахивается от него, когда тот заглядывает в комнату. Джису терпеливо ждет, когда на него вновь обратят внимание.

— Это не сработает, — говорит Джонхан Джису. — Ты меня бросил одного.

— Я пообещал вернуться, — возражает Джису. — И, смотри-ка, я вернулся.

— Ты оставил меня одного! — повторяет Джонхан.

Джису складывает руки на груди.

— Разве? Я вел тебя домой, — напоминает он. — Но ты все равно хотел зайти к Мингю, чтобы забрать своего дружка. Я проводил тебя до Мингю. Помогать кому-то еще я не собирался.

— И какой же ты тогда джентльмен? — бросает ему Джонхан, копируя жест.

— Имеющий гордость, — незамедлительно отвечает Джису.

Джонхан хочет продолжить перепалку, но не учитывает, что он не один.

Окно соседней комнаты открывается, и из него выглядывает Сынчоль. Джису тут же меняется в лице, опускает руки и смотрит сначала на Сынчоля, затем на Джонхана, требуя объяснений.

Джонхан не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Сынчоль мгновенно понимает ситуацию:

— Ты « _тот придурок_ », которого Джонхан заставил есть суп с кровяной колбасой? — уточняет он, прекрасно зная ответ.

Теперь Джису смотрит на Джонхана еще более выразительно. Джонхан думает, что на этот раз все точно решено.

Но Сынчоль громко смеется, вновь привлекая внимание, и продолжает, не переставая улыбаться:

— И ты, черт возьми, тот, кто заставил Джонхана отказаться от длинных волос, — Сынчоль вкладывает в свои слова все свои эмоции. — Что за идиоты, оба.

Он переводит дыхание, не сдерживая смешок. Джонхан косит взгляд вниз, не решаясь смотреть на Джису открыто, но тот больше не кажется напряженным. Джонхан расслабляется тоже.

Задорная усмешка появляется на губах Сынчоля и он наконец говорит:

— Ты должен зайти внутрь, потому что я _очень сильно_ хочу узнать обо всем в мельчайших подробностях.


End file.
